New Arrivals At The Battle Of The Peak
by freakysmurf11
Summary: The trio is sent to middle earth. Follows mostly Gandalf. New powers, fight battles, meet old people, the hole shindig. HHR, Ron and maybe some LOTR character.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Harry Hermione and Ron are sent back in time to Middle Earth. They learn long forgotten magic that will help them in their fight against Voldemort. Contradicts a lot of stuff from the LOTR.

Pairings: HHr, Ron and maybe some LOTR character

"Harry you shouldn't be reading that." said a bushy haired girl.

"And why not." retorted Harry in a very challenging way.

"It is filled with illegal material," exclaimed Hermione.

"I guess your right," said Harry knowing he was not going to win. "You're just too smart for your own good."

"You forgot something else about me."

"And what would that be," challenged Harry even though he knew what she wanted to hear.

"Maybe I can refresh your memory." She lightly brushed her lips against his. Harry just stayed there calm and cool.

"Nope, maybe another would help stir some memories."

This time he took the initiative and planted a very passionate kiss on her lips. His tongue begged for entry but she wouldn't open her mouth. Harry broke the kiss with a stunned look on his face. They had done it before but why she wouldn't now.

"What was that for?" asked Harry.

"I think I stirred up enough memories. And of course I always have to leave you begging for more" replied Hermione with a mischievous grin on her face.

That being said she strode off out the library. Harry put down his copy of _How to Make a Portkey_ and jogged to catch up with her. He found her in the Great Hall chatting with Parvati Patil. A little further down Ron was talking with Neville Longbottom about Quidditch and Gryffindor's chances this year. Little did they know that Gryffindor would be missing two of their most important players.

Harry sat down next to Hermione interrupting her conversation with Parvati.

"What took you so long?" asked Hermione.

"I stopped in the corridor to have a good long snogging session with Cho Chang" replied Harry in the most serious tone he could muster. Cho Chang had been his crush since third year but those feeling were gone now.

"I wouldn't believe that if I saw it. You're not hot enough to kiss her."

"Hypocrite" said Harry turning to his plate and filling it with chicken and gravy.

Harry had spent two weeks in his sixth year at Hogwarts and was enjoying every moment of it. He no longer dreaded potions as Professor Snape was on a very important for the Order of the Phoenix, the organization that fought against the Dark Lord Voldemort who had been reborn two years ago. (A/N I'm not gonna explain most of the stuff in earlier books, you already know what happened). Harry had also gained an enormous inheritance from his late god-father Sirius Black. He was now going out with Hermione Granger.

Over the summer Hermione had grown into her womanly form. She was no longer the know-it-all little girl. She was now the hottest girl in the school. The boys of the school idolized her trying to get a picture whenever they could while most of the girls despised her. The girls despised her for two reasons, all the guys liked her and she also had Harry Potter, who many girls were after.

That night Harry was reading a novel he borrowed from Hermione. The hardback was called the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. He had already read The Fellowship of the Ring and was trying to catch up on the most recent adventure. Hermione and Ron were also in the common room. Ron was finishing up his Herbology essay and Hermione was reading The Return of The King. Harry had just begun the chapter entitled; The Battle of Helm's Deep when three words suddenly appeared at the bottom of the page. Harry read them aloud.

"Ruiflis fluode tynisey"

Just then a strong wind picked up in the common room sweeping the trio off their feet. A whirlwind formed in the middle of the room putting out the fire and throwing desks and chairs around as if they were nothing. Hermione's screams were drowned out by the high speed winds zooming around the room. Thirty seconds later the whirlwind was gone, the room was left empty, as if nothing was ever in it. The walls were stripped of all coloring and all that was left was Hermione's copies of The Lord of the Rings. The three children were no longer there.

The trio landed on a long stair case that went ever up. The walls were made of stone and were cold to the touch. The smell if fire and smoke burned in the distance.

"Harry where are we?" asked Hermione sounding very scared.

"I have no clue. All I did was read three words and that whirlwind appeared." Harry said. He explained everything that he did when something clicked in his brain.

"I have a feeling that I've been here before" said Harry.

"Me too" said Hermione. "You don't think."

"What?" asked Ron

"I have a feeling that when Harry said those words he mistakenly transported us to middle earth" said Hermione not sounding to happy about it.

"Hermione when you say middle earth, are you talking about like The Lord of the Rings?" asked Ron.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying" said Hermione. "Wait a second, Ron how do you know about middle earth? You don't read."

"Over the summer Dad encouraged the family to get out and do some muggle things. I heard about this movie that sounded good so I went to the village to see it. It was sold out so I saw The Lord of The Rings."

"Which one?" asked Harry. "There are three Ron."

"Oh, I guess it must have been the first one."

"I've figured it out" squealed Hermione. "We're in Moria climbing the stairs that Gandalf climbed to the top of the mountain while fighting the Balroc."

"How can that be, Gandalf's dead" challenged Ron.

"No he's not Ron, your not gonna understand much so just forget everything you know about LOTR and let things flow" said Hermione.

"That shouldn't be that hard" Ron replied.

"Yeah, especially for you" Harry joked, receiving a slap in the back of the head from Ron.

"Harry I think I remember somewhere that the stairs were destroyed after the battle" said Hermione.

"Well I guess the only way is up" Harry stated pointing up the ever winding staircase that lead into complete darkness.

Harry, Hermione and Ron started there way up the staircase. The foul stench of burnt rock and smoke filled the air. The trio kept going until the felt tremendous heat filling up their body. They could no longer proceed because of the heat when the boys heard Hermione snicker.

"Honestly you call yourself wizards. '_Glacius Minimus'_" Hermione casted the spell and the three suddenly felt like a cool liquid flowing down their bodies. Harry compared this feeling to the Disillusionment Charm used on him at Number Four Privet Drive.

"We have to keep moving. Gandalf is going to need help!" Harry said, climbing with a newfound vigor.

"Harry, wait you can't just go changing the past. The slightest difference you make here could make the biggest difference back home." Hermione warned while trying to catch up with Harry.

"Hermione you remember that book you gave me for my birthday?"

"Yeah, The Importance of Anagrams. I got it for you because after your second year I thought you could se some help figuring out if there were more anagrams out there in the world. But I don't see what that has to do with anything." Hermione responded.

"The words at the bottom of the page that I said that brought us here is a perfect anagram of _Fulfill Your Destinies_. Now tell me Hermione, do you think we should interfere now?"

Hermione just stood there speechless. Those three words contradicted everything she had ever learned about time travel and meddling in the past. Harry just kept climbing upward until he saw a great red light growing at the end of the tunnel. Harry waited for Ron to catch up then for Hermione who was not too far behind. They stepped through the doorway together unaware of what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Ya, you know the drill

Harry and Ron quickly stepped through the stone doorway and into the world outside quickly followed by Hermione. They could see the fiery battle going on below them and decided that they needed to help. Gandalf was pulling his share but the ware was definitely showing in this old wizened man.

"Harry do you remember the glacius charm we learned in Flitwick's class last Monday?" asked Hermione.

"Yes how could I forget Ron hitting me with it in the back of the head after class? I couldn't feel my face for the rest of the day." replied Harry.

Hermione let out a stiffed chuckle then said,"We need to aim that straight at the monster's chest."

The three climbed down the ten feet to the battle and began hurling glacius charms at the Balrog from behind a boulder that seemed as though it was about to melt from the extreme heat. The trio was starting to feel the heat but the cooling charm was working quite effectively. The charm was having no effect on the Balrog and Gandalf began to stumble. Harry was trying anything he could think of to stop this enormous beast of fire. Screams of _expelliarmus, stupefy,_ and even though Harry was sure it wouldn't work, _expecto patronum._ The three teenagers were getting very exhausted from all the useless work they were doing.

Gandalf was getting slashed with the Balrog's whip of fire. His grey robes suddenly went ablaze and he began to fall to the ground. It seemed like it took him forever to fall. When he finally hit the ground a great pulse of energy was exerted from his body. Harry was able to cast a ward around Gandalf so he would not have to face the recoil. Harry was so concentrated on Gandalf's body that he did not even notice the Balrog fall to the ground, its flame extinguished. Hermione saw this and immediately collapsed; satisfied that there job was done here. Harry and Ron just stood there in awe of the two great bodies lying in front of them. For Harry there were three. Harry immediately ran over to Gandalf to find that he was still alive but just unconscious muttering in his deep sleep.

"He's alright Ron, how's Hermione?" asked Harry sounding very concerned for the health of his girlfriend and the great wizard.

"She'll be alright; she's just collapsed from exhaustion. How's Gandalf?"

"I really don't know. He's just laying there muttering things in his sleep. The only words I could make out were Manwe and Orome. I have no clue what they mean. Do you?"

"Not a clue. Wait a second why don't we try to enervate them?"

Ron walked over to Gandalf and muttered _enervate_. Gandalf did not stir. Harry did the same for Hermione and she immediately woke up, dazed.

"Harry, is that you?"

"Yes 'Mione. I'm right here."

"Did we just do what I think we did?"

"If you mean defeating the Balrog at the Battle of the Peak, then yes."

"Wow!" exclaimed Hermione still lying on her back.

"Do you think u can stand?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Hermione stood up. The three immediately felt a voice calling them then a pulling force in their stomachs. Harry tried to resist but it was useless, he was already gone. He fell to the ground at his new destination with a loud crunch. He had landed on top of Ron. Harry got up as soon as he could to find Hermione already standing.

"Harry, where are we?"

"I don't know, just stay close."

Just then a short figure clad in white flowing robes came in to the tall gold chamber. He was much taller than Harry and reminded him of a skinny Hagrid. The man immediately spoke when he was in hearing range. He kept talking while he walked towards them.

"Enter the Halls of Manwe. You have been expected here for some time. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. O great ones."

Harry didn't like the fact that even in this world he was already famous for nothing. The mysterious being spoke again.

"Manwe awaits your arrival in the great chamber." He pointed to a giant gold door on the other side of the chamber.

The three looked at each other, hesitated then slowly stepped forward. Harry passed the before now unperceivable person and saw that he was indeed an elf. Harry had no clue just what elf he was. He was an elf of old, one of the first to pass through middle earth and into the halls of Arda, many had heard his name and of his greatness but he has not been seen in middle earth for many ages. His name was Cirdan, the shipwright, friend of Gandalf. (A/N Theres more to him but u might find out.)

The group continued to walk past the aged elf and stepped up to the magnificent golden doors lined with three great jewels. Harry was in awe of these magnificent crystals and so were the others. Hermione knew what these were and bowed down to them. Harry saw that she had stopped and went back to her.

"Hermione are you okay."

She was absolutely speechless. The only words she could say were, "The Three Jewels"

"What…Hermione we have to go."

"I know we do. But you don't understand what these are. They are…" As she said that Harry and her were pushed into the next room by Cirdan.

"One must not linger beneath the jewels. They are for the Chosen Ones only; no mortal has ever touched them. For those are the Silmaril."

"But weren't they lost?" challenged Hermione.

"Just stories my dear lady, stories to preserve the truth. Now you must enter the Halls of Arda."

The three walked down the hallway without stopping. They saw Ron waiting for them there. He had figured it was just another one of their snogging sessions and didn't ask anything. They all walked through the final door to be greeted by a blast of bright white light. The light went away as fast as it came and Harry was temporarily blinded.

When his vision returned he saw sixteen tall figures bowing down to him. Included in this group were Gandalf and Cirdan. He did not know who the other fourteen were but Harry could sense their great power. He looked to his left and saw Ron and Hermione just gaining their vision. Harry heard Hermione gasp and fainted immediately. She knew who these people/things were.

A/N Some explanations to come soon

Thanks renoldo9…Ideas just keep popping in my head but they will take a while to get into the story.

If anybody has ideas and wants to share just send them to me…I'll give u credit if I use them


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for all the reviews (One so far). I just love having so many fans. If you read this please leave a review. Maybe even a flame just so I know that people are reading it.

For the first time that night Ron and Harry were the tallest people in the general vicinity. That may have only been because everybody else was kneeling down at them or in Hermione's case, not that she was taller than either of them, unconscious.

The two boys just stood there motionless and wearing questioning looks on their faces. They had absolutely no clue what had just happened or where they were. The only person with the faintest idea had fainted. (A/N Ya…what a great line).

Harry pointed his wand at Hermione and muttered _enervate._ She stirred for a couple of seconds then woke up and sat up. She still had no clue why this was happening but she did know a little. She was still absolutely speechless from her sitting position. Silence followed for the next couple of second. It was Gandalf who spoke first.

"O great ones, what is thy bidding" he said with a bow.

Harry chuckled to himself. The great grey, now white wizard had just bowed down to him, a sixteen year old boy that had no clue as to what was going on. "Only to ask all of you what is going on" Harry replied.

"It is not my story to tell. But I may tell you that my name is Oromir, the Maia and now chief of the Istari. It seems the brown haired one knows more than she lets on."

"Hermione, would you like to explain yourself?" asked Harry in the most professional voice he could muster up.

"I do not know much of what is going on. All that I know is who all these people are. I also might have a clue as to where we are."

"Isn't it obvious where we are? We're in middle-earth. Duh!" blurted out Ron before receiving a slap in the back of the head from Harry.

"You really are stupid sometimes. She obviously meant where in middle-earth we are you git. Now love would you like to continue with what you were saying?" said Harry very impatiently. Ron apologized for it before Hermione continued.

Hermione continued, "I assume that all of you are the fourteen pure Valar. I have no clue as to who the elf that greeted us is. We all obviously know that you are Gandalf the Grey. Well Gandalf the White I should say. If you would prefer we call you Oromir that would be no problem." She received a nod from Gandalf before continuing again, "I also have come to believe that we are in Valinor, exactly where I have no idea." With that the fourteen Valar returned from their kneeling positions and back to their great thrones. Ron perceived a fifteenth empty throne.

He blurted out again without thinking, "Why is there an extra throne?"

The chief Valar spoke up for all to hear, "My name is Manwe, everything young Hermione has said is true. As for the extra throne we do not speak of it within these halls. All that I have to say is that there was a traitor."

Harry spoke up next, "My name is Harry, would you like to fill us in on a more detailed description of why exactly we are here."

Manwe spoke up again, "We have awaited this day for many years my lord."

After Manwe spoke this he and all the Valar broke into rhythmic chanting. Hermione made out the language to be a mix of elvish and English with something extra thrown in. She couldn't quite pick up on what it was. The chanting continued for the next five minutes then each Valar stepped forward to say a line.

"The great ones arrive when the need is dire." Chanted the first one before stepping back onto it throne.

"Born into a battle of wizard and fire" said the second one repeating the process of the first.

"The flames extinguish, the great ones fly"

"To the world beyond underneath the sky"

"There the Valar await their arrival"

"The red head one can be pretty trivial" (A/N So what it doesn't rhyme. Sue me)

"Three wizards are they who come in peace"

"Ultimate power they may unleash"

"Eternal beings they will become"

"There time will be long so it better be fun"

"Phoenix, Nazgul, and Heliopath unite"

"To fight through fire, darkness and light"

"The power of fourteen to help the remaining eight"

The chief Valar recited the last line, "Fail your mission and deal with fate,"

The fourteen Valar sat down and stared at the three kids staring right back at them. Harry's emerald green eyes were scanning the room while Ron's just stood there not moving at all. Hermione just stood there looking around before sitting on the ground. She was completely exhausted. That prophecy was a lot to take in.

One of the Valar to the right of Manwe broke the silence with a hearty chuckle. "How are these beings supposed to have absolute power when they can barely stomach a simple prophecy."

"Excuse me Orome but that's one big prophecy to handle" said the female Valar sitting next to Manwe.

"Yes Varda it is, but these are no ordinary human beings."

Manwe spoke at last, "At least they will not be after we train them."

The trio suddenly broke out of their dream-like trance. They all said with anticipation, "Training?"

"Yes, you three will go through a week of training. That should be enough time to supply you three with the weapons and skills necessary to defeat evil." Replied Manwe.

"Ok, that aside for now. What exactly does that prophecy mean?" Hermione said remembering the prophecy.

"Let us go through it step by step. The first six lines have already come to pass so no need to explain them. The next line just means that you are on our side. The eighth line is pretty scary. It pretty much means that you have ultimate power. The next two lines refer to having eternal life. I do not know if that means on earth or just your spirits. The next line implies the former. I think the next line refers to you three being able to control those three beasts, I am not exactly sure though. The twelfth line refers to the eleventh. The next line is also pretty unpredictable. It means that you have all the power of the Valar but as to who the remaining eight are any guess is as good as mine. The final line of the great prophecy refers to the fact that you have to succeed or something bad will happen. In other words I have a general idea about the prophecy but that's all it is, a generalization."

The trio was stunned, sure they had heard the prophecy but it hadn't occurred to them just how powerful they were. They now had ultimate power, that could come in handy back home. Little did they know that while they were here, time was still going back at home.


End file.
